1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a radio signaling device primarily for use in the educational and training fields to improve the effectiveness of classroom instruction by providing a means for coordinating the deaf student's visual attention to the teacher's messages as presented by visual graphic aids or as presented by sign language interpretations of the teacher's speech. The invention has applications in other fields including communications, telephony, signals, warning systems, displays and radio. A common objective is to gain the attention of the deaf individual for purposes of receiving new instructions or for alerting the deaf to changing situations or developing dangers. Examples of applications outside the classroom include:
supervisory control in industry PA1 "door bell" annunciator for residences PA1 smoke, fire, and general alarms PA1 trained "hearing ear" dog support PA1 obstructed view warning systems for moving equipment, construction equipment in reverse as an example
2. Description of Prior Art
The requirements of the present invention for electronic components, circuits, and radio devices are totally satisfied by well-known and well-developed arts of manufacture in the electronic and radio industries. Furthermore, it is also evident in the existing arts that the loss, by a human, of a sensory capability, such as hearing, can be compensated, at least in part, by augmentation or expanded usage of one or more of the other human senses, i.e., sight, touch, taste and smell. In the case of complete loss of hearing, via the auditory organs, perception and information transfer to the handicapped individual is presently most frequently accomplished through visual or touch sensations.
However, in the field of education, specifically of the deaf, reliance upon visual aids including sign language interpretations presently results in deficiencies in information transfer from teacher to student. These deficiencies are of such magnitude as to seriously depreciate the learning process of the deaf. The deaf must, on occasion, look at other legitimate classroom objects and are likely to miss important portions of the instructions.
The following references in the existing arts are relevant to compensation for an impairment in hearing ability by augmentation and use of alternative sensory capabilities of the human body. These references do not, however, disclose or teach the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,742 Walker, February 1979
An apparatus for transmitting voice signals to a person via physical stimuli to cutaneous nerve receptors beneath the skin. A mechanical oscillating vibrator, driven by voice signals, is worn on the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,732 Traunmuller, May 1977
The electroacoustic signal from a microphone is band filtered and translated to a low frequency vibration to drive at least one tactile or auditive transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,087 Stewart, March 1977
Apparatus for spectrographic analysis of speech and a video display thereof on a cathode ray oscilloscope is applicable to speech training of deaf students.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,101 Wachspress, May 1976
The apparatus contains an audiotactile stimulator for the application of sound waves to the skin of the life form for the communication of audio information to the brain without use of the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,800 Collins, October 1975
The invention relates to the replacement of a lost sensory mode by the use of a fluid mechanical (jet) tactile oscilloscope for the discharge, in response to an input transducer, of a jet of water to a sensitive area of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,932 Wachspress, April 1975 (Also U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,101 above)
Apparatus for bypassing the ear by application of low frequency high pressure sound waves to the skin for the communication of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,745 Takada, January 1975
Television and information selector apparatus for programmed learning and teaching applications, video to video.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,331 Zink, October 1973
Electrical means for conveying information to the brain of deaf persons, bypassing the auditory track of the ear, by application of electrical pulses to electrodes mounted to the person's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,359 Behymer, June 1973
Radio apparatus for classroom applications in teaching the hard-of-hearing, as distinguished from the totally deaf, comprising a transmitter and a receiver with inductive coupling to the student's hearing aid for isolating extraneous sounds and enhancing the instructor's speech.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,521 Puharich and Lawrence, December 1971
A dual stimulation system for persons with impaired hearing comprising an audio "in the ear" hearing aid supplemented by a separate transdermal RF electrical signal transducer for coupling of information through the facial nerve system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,303 Chieffo, June 1971
A telephone system for the deaf which uses a flashing lamp for display of voiced information to be received by the deaf person and a telegraph keying switch for sending information in conventional or prearranged special codes.
Senior Digest, "Public Amplification by Loop Induction," October 1979
A public address system for use in auditoriums is coupled via an induction loop to hearing aids equipped with a telephone switch to eliminate distracting background noises.
Conover, D. W., "A Spectacle-Mounted Code Blinker", QST February 78 pp 25-27.
A LED is mounted to an outrigger boom attached to a person's spectacles for use in the practice of code by the deaf by means of the flashing visual display.